


Message From The Data Core

by MuseOfFire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfFire/pseuds/MuseOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River emails the Doctor from the Library Planet computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message From The Data Core

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another little drabble that I had in my head. It's part of a larger story that has been turning around in my mind for some time, I just decided to write part of it down.

From: Song, River [rsong@LibPlanet.net]  
To: Doctor, The [DoctorCool@TARDIS.vortex]  
Subject: Hello, Sweetie  
___________________________________________________________

Hello, again, Sweetie. 

I must be completely daft to keep sending these. I know you don’t get them, otherwise you would have responded by now, but still…. 

I like to write to you. It makes me feel connected. I get to pretend for a little that we still see each other. That you’ll receive this and write me back. Maybe I’ll hear that blue box coming, brakes still on, and you’ll come and whisk me away like always.

Those were the days. Our days.

I wish you would visit me. I say that every time I write. Sometimes I worry so that you’ve done something crazy and no one was there to keep you from it, but then I talk myself down. You haven’t gotten yourself killed, my precious Doctor just doesn’t like endings.

That’s kind of what this letter is about.

Sweetie, I’ve been here such a long time. I’m not certain how long—time is more wibbly here than ever—but it feels like ages. Honest to God, it feels like millennia. So many days without seeing that pretty face, or hearing your voice, or going on adventures, or even getting _dirty_. There are no ruins here, nothing to dig up, nothing old to discover. There’s nowhere to run. I’ve read so many books, I don’t know what to do with myself. It never even _rains_ here, Doctor. Every day is the same, just monotonous. Sometimes I don’t even know who I am anymore.

So I’ve found a way out. And here it is.

I’m deleting my program today. It took a long time for me to figure it out, and I had to keep it from Cal—which was difficult enough—but it’s easy, really. Rewrite a bit of my file as corrupt, and Doctor Moon will do the rest. I’ll be wiped clean from the computer. 

I just wanted to tell you, even though I don’t think you’ll ever know. I love you, sweetie, more than anyone else. You’ve had billions and billions across the stars to love you, but know that my affection for you goes even past that. Me? I’ve only ever had your love, and I can’t exist without that anymore.

I hope wherever you are, you are not alone. You should never be.

I love you, always and completely.

Goodbye, Sweetie, x,

Your River


End file.
